


Emotions (working title)

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019Day 6, “I’ve no, idea why people think you’re incapable of human emotion.”





	Emotions (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start to an idea that I’ve had for a really really long time. It’s messy, barely proof read, and I have no idea if I will continue it. Canon Divergent - Sherlock and Molly meet in Uni and get married young but things do not go well and they eventually split only to be smashed together again seven years later.

“You’re being overly emotional today,” he sighed as he threw himself down on the couch.

“Overly emotional? These are regular emotions, Sherlock!” Molly stomped her foot in irritation. “You didn’t come home till almost 4am and never thought to let me know where you were? I was worried about you!” she shouted, her breathing heavy.

“I was at the lab, you know how much work I have to finish before finals.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the window. “I have to stay on schedule.” He grabbed the lighter off the table and lit the joint the he had rolled earlier. “This experiment is the most important thing right now.”

“The most important thing?!” she snapped.

He took a long drag and let it out slowly.

“Yes…the…most…important…thing,” he said slowly, laying his head back.

“I’ve no, idea why people think you’re incapable of human emotion.”

“Me…neither…” he said as he exhaled, relaxing even further into the couch, his eyes closing.  

Molly ground her teeth as she looked at her husband and without a second thought she grabbed the joint, tossing it out the open window.

“Now that was overly emotional,” she called as she stormed off to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

_Seven Years Later_

“The lab tech says that you’ve hired a new pathologist?”

“Christ!” Stamford jumped at the appearance of the consulting detective in his office door way. The tea he was holding just moments before now flowed across his, thankfully, empty desk. “Where did you even come from?” Mike asked as he grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the tea.

“The lab.”

“Ah…” Mike stood up and nodded to the hallway. “And to answer your question, yes, we have a new doctor.” Sherlock moved aside and followed Stamford. “Today is her first day.”

“How is she?”

“Brilliant. Top of her class…Peppy.”

“Peppy?” Sherlock frowned.

“I think you will be pleasantly surprised.” Mike smirked as he pushed on the morgue doors. “Ahh, Molly!” he reached his hand out to the small woman as he crossed the room. “Molly Hooper this is …”

“Sherlock…” his name was a mere whisper on her lips.  

The two stood staring at each other, rooted where they stood.

“You know each other then?” The smile on Mike’s face looked painful, but neither one noticed, their eyes still locked on the other. But then Molly blinked and remembered that her new boss had just asked her a question.

“We used to be…anyways, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other,” Molly explained, a nervous and tentative smile on her face.

“Seven years,” his words came out hard and Sherlock finally looked away. “I’ll be in the lab,” he said to Mike before turning on his heel and fleeing the morgue.

“Always the flare for the dramatics?” Mike asked.

“Oh…yeah, always,” Molly nodded.

“Not surprised…well, let’s get you settled in!”


End file.
